The present disclosure relates to an electric device comprising a power supply circuit that supplies electric power to an external device via a connector.
For instance, an example of a rechargeable electric device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-070504 is configured to have a battery pack, which incorporates a rechargeable battery, detachably attached thereto, and receive electric power supply from the attached battery pack to light a light.
Aside from the rechargeable electric device mentioned above, electric devices of different kinds, such as a rechargeable electric power tool, a rechargeable vacuum cleaner, a rechargeable gardening tool (mowing machine, etc.), and a rechargeable radio, are also known as rechargeable electric devices that operate by receiving electric power from a battery.